


That question

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Chris is finally gaining the courage to ask the question we all hope to get asked
Relationships: Chris/Clarrisee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	That question

Well here I am again.

My name is Chris Rordregiz, I’m the son of hermes.

I’m also a traitor and scum bag but luckily that got forgiven; right now my biggest crime is being a coward. So I’ve come to seek the advice of the dead.

  
“Hey Charlie . It's me again.”

I didn’t always know Chalres Benkendorf, he was the important Heptatus cabin member I was told to avoid. But then, he gave me the ‘don’t you dare hurt my girlfriend’s best friend.’ speech. I gotta admit I was impressed by his tenacity. He didn't just pin me to the wall with a blade and threaten me. He stalked me for a bit waiting for the perfect moment that wouldn't embarrass me. He also gave me advice. Lords did I need it. I’m hoping he’ll help again. Even if he can't actually talk to me about it.

I've been here every day for a week. Huh, ironic, Charles may be my friend but Clarssie adored him way more than I did. Clarisse…. That's what this is about. What it's always been about.

I sat down in front of his grave. Opened a can of beer, and took a sip. I hate the stuff but lords I need it now.

  
“Hey um… I know I annoy you a lot with this. But…. I need help. So… I’m thinking of…”

I trailed off, could I tell Charles what I was going to do. I still can’t believe I'm doing this. That I’m gonna….

“I'm thinking of asking Clarrise for her hand in marriage.”

My face felt really really flushed; but a weight was blown off my shoulders. If I could tell it to Charles I could do it for Clarriss, ugh that stuid brute has me in a mess.

“So I made this decision, because I realize I…. I wasn't satisfied with my relationship with her. Even more so when she made a joke but no one would ever marry her, i mean…. Could you believe that? The most loveable woman in the world… never getting married? Ugh Ares children are so stupid, am i right?”

  
She may be stupid but she has my whole heart.

“So, do you think I should? Wait, don’t answer I should right? She deserves a bit of happiness. A lot of happiness in fact.”

That was all I needed, I pulled myself up and poured the beer on Charles grave.

“Rest in peace buddy, Tell Selena I said hi. I love you man.”

  
And with that I went home, with a refound courage.

I quickly got to bed and slept peacefully but when I woke up the next day.

“You're pathetic!” Snarled that evil voice.

It was Ares.

  
“I'm doing my best daddy!” Clarisse snarked.

“You're stuck with a hermes brat, you aren’t even married. Will you ever?’

“He loves me-”

“He loves your protection. You're nothing but a body-”

“Gods don’t you ever stop??” I roared.

They both stood there dumb founded, The rage that had been boiling in me for decades that finally erupted, he was going to have it.

“It's not enough to bully her, to hit her now you want to tell her i don’t love my girlfriend.”

“You don’t-” Ares started.

“You got a lot of nerve!” I snarled getting right in his face, “Get out of my house! If you come here again I’ll hand you your ass!”

Ares went to punch me, but I caught his hand, twisted him around and threw him out the door. He cut his face when he landed on the gravel outside.

“You'll forget that ever happened if you know what's good for you.” I shouted and he ran away.

Clarssie started me like a deer caught in headlights, no, like I’m an alien. Tears were watering in her eyes.

“Oh please don’t cry Clarisse, I just woke up and-”

She cupped my face with both hands and kissed me, I tasted a small taste of chapstick. Cherry kind. Heh, I think that made this worth it.

When she pulled back she grinned at me, “ Just woke up huh? Awake enough to beat the ass of the god of war but just woke up. I like that in a man.”

I stated to her then coughed, “Um…. it's getting a little warm in here. Um, please come with me. I want to show you something.”

She looked confused but I grabbed her hand and led her to the balcony.

“What the hell Chris? What's gotten into you?”

Now or never Chris, and it's gonna be now.

“Um… I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you to-”

“No, Clarisse you don’t get it. I love you so much that I can’t stand it, Remember when we first met and you said no one would ever prove you wrong. Well, I'm about to, Cause when you say no one will marry you it frustrates me to literally no end. Cause…. You have my whole heart. You always have, and you always will. To the point where being your boyfriend isn;t enough for me. To be honest it never has, Every time i see a married couple i want it to be us. I need you, I want you. I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to kiss you whenever I want. I want a ring on my finger. Hell, I’ll even take up the name La Rue if I have to. Clarisse….” I then got down on one knee, Clarrisse gasped and covered her hands with her mouth, “Clarrisee will you marry me?’

“Yes! Gods yes!” Clarrisse shouted She then pulled me to her and kissed me again.

But this time, I guess she waited too long cause she pushed me to the bed room and she made love to me for the first time.

After the best few hours of my life I woke up resting on her chest, her hands running through my hair.

“I really didn’t expect you to propose to me.” Clarisse whispered to me, so softly It felt like I was reading her mind.

  
“I told you…. One day I was going to prove you wrong. It took awhile but I did.”

She was quiet for a bit but then said, in an even softer voice, “I love you. I love you Chris. I don’t tell you nearly enough but I do. With my whole heart. Please… stay with me.”

“How long do you want me?”

“Forever.” 

  
“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Clarrisse chuckled, “soooo when do I get to drag to Drew that we’re engaged.’

“Right now. And show me her reaction.” I smirked.

She kissed me again.


End file.
